


Perfect Evening

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: It was obvious a bit of frustration was making its way into Joseph’s work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Been a long time, huh? Well, here’s a new Joseb oneshot to hopefully make you smile.

It was obvious a bit of frustration was working its way into Joseph’s work. Erasing, backspacing, crumpling up the paper and throwing it away all together. Head in his hands, his fingers grasped at the strands of black hair, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to calm himself down. He was tired, he was cold, he just wanted to go home and sleep.

After taking four deep breaths, he dropped his hands, daring to pick up his pencil. He was surprised he hadn’t snapped it in half by now. “Working like this is gonna get you sick.” Looking up at the voice, his eyes were suddenly on the tan trench coat laid across his shoulders. “You’re also dressed like it’s still summer.”

“…Seb?”

The older detective set a warm cup of coffee down in front of Joseph, before pulling up a chair and sitting next to him with his own. “We’re gonna be here for awhile with this case to finish, so I’ll take over the report for now and you just rest.” he reached over, his rough, calloused hand soothing back the younger mans bangs, feeling the soft strands between his fingers. “Sound good?”

“But,” he glanced at the clock, “you should have been home already.”

“I know.” he eased the pencil from Joseph’s grasp while pushing his partner out of the way of the computer, the wheels of the chair gritting against the small pebbles and dirt on the tiled floor. “Relax, alright?” Joseph stared at his partner then blinked when Sebastian handed him his coffee cup. Deciding to take Sebastian’s kindness, his eyes softened in thankfulness, his smile portraying the same as he took the warm cardboard cup into his hands, the warm liquid already heating his chilled fingers; a sip heating the rest of him.

Sebastian faced the computer, one hand on the mouse, the other poised to write down any pertinent information he came across. As the minutes ticked by, Sebastian’s coffee nearly halfway done, his writing was slightly skewed by the sudden light weight pressing on his shoulder. Looking over, Joseph had fallen asleep, breathing softly, his cup of coffee secured tightly in his hands on his lap. Smilingly just the slightest, Sebastian pressed a sweet kiss to Joseph’s head before returning to finish the work so they could spend Friday evening properly. Then again, it was just the two of them together. Sebastian supposed as long as he had Joseph by his side, every day, every night, every evening, was perfect.


End file.
